1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in laboratories with laboratory apparatus and the like to prevent contact of corrosive material with conventional rubber O-rings and the like which commonly are provided with such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices of conventional type for preventing leakage and sealing couplings with tubing, filters, and the like is that conventional type rubber O-rings when in contact with certain types of chemical solutions and other corrosive materials, will tend to disintegrate and thereby leak.
There have been devices made to prevent contact of rubber O-rings with such corrosive materials, but generally these are either elaborate and complicated, or expensive and, oftentimes, they are far less effective than desired.
Existing prior art patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,289--11/1/66 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,210--9/12/67 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,212--6/25/74 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,198--12/14/76
Vick U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,210 and St. John U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,212 disclose use of a Teflon ring in contact and sealing against a surface, contact being maintained by an O-ring. However, neither of these devices are used with laboratory apparatus, nor are they for the purpose of providing a seal which will not be affected by corrosive fluids as utilized in the apparatus, and yet maintain such seal.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.